


Headcanons|Drabbles 101

by aka_sora



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: I dont, I have no idea how to end this???, I will gladly perish with an All Might-grade smile on my face, No Beta, This is, adding tags as I go~, and my drabbles, bet it annoys you, but Bakugou's contributes too, but hope you like my headcanons, but who cares, but will start with one small head canon that I have first, can't tag, dump all my, dun copy to other sites, dun need one, eh, haha - Freeform, headcanons, if grammatical mistakes is how I go, mostly by me, my only single brain cell worked hard for these, please and thanks, probably gonna involve mORE AND MORE FANDOMS, theres cussing, where I, would have ended up better as a Tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_sora/pseuds/aka_sora
Summary: author dumps all their head canons and drabbles that they have cooked up in their head and can't let it simmer for too long.ORauthor desperately links anime characters with one another just because of their love for Todoroki-style conspiracy theories.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some of the ideas that I have cooked up in my brain with a single mighty brain cell. Please comment if you agree/disagree with my head canons: I would love if you give some strong counter arguments~~ It would so much fun, especially with an occasional drabble as a treat!! 
> 
> Will probably stick to BnHA, Naruto, Bungou Stray Dogs for now. Mostly BnHA though.
> 
> Would recommend you to have watched these first, or read the manga!!

Chapter One: Aizawa Shouta is most possibly a descendent of Chuuya and Dazai - Headcanon #1

All right folks, let's get this party started~

Hair:

Dazai Osamu's hair is a mess. **Wavy, bird's nest sorta mess**. Nakamura Chuuya also had **curly hair** , though he had **long hair**. Together, combined, they will achieve Aizawa Shouta's hair: **long (Chuuya add Aizawa probably even have the same length of hair!!)** , **messy, tangled, WAVY** and **almost-identical BANGS** \- have you noticed? Both Dazai and Aizawa have a part of their fringe hanging in front of their place - in the **middle of their forehead**!!

_You might argue about hair colour - Dazai's hair is dark brown, Chuuya's orange, so dark brown and orange would result in a lighter shade of brown but Aizawa's hair is black. I would like to remind you that they live in Japan and are Asians, despite Chuuya's French heritage. If Chuuya and Dazai are going to have offsprings, then have their offsprings have more offsprings, they would like end up with black hair colour - im not stereotyping I swear - especially in Japan._

Eyes:

... I have literally nothing on this but will proceed to bullshit my way through anyways. Aizawa has an apple-slice shaped eyes (if you get what I mean, kudos to you). They are very sharp and his iris is black and tiny... Dazai and Chuuya have very very pretty angular, curved eyes. The former having pretty brown irises and the latter having even more pretty (beautiful) crystal blue irises. To me, Chuuya has bigger eyes than all of them, and they appear to be quite feminine. Sadly, his genes just didn't get passed down. 

I'm not saying Aizawa's not pretty, he has his charms, but sorry these genes just didn't pass down. Aizawa probably has got some other genes from people who join the family tree. 

Colour-wise... hmm. Chuuya is special, he's French... but as I said, they are in JAPAN. Somehow Dazai's brown eyes darken to a black... sounds reasonable to me..

About how Aizawa's eyes turn red when he activates his quirk, I will explain in a later section!!

Nose: 

they all have nice noses. 

Mouth: 

You can't deny Aizawa's smile is a mixture of Dazai's smirk and Chuuya's sneer but with +100 attack and intimidation power. Also, they have nice straight white teeth.

_especially when he's shaven_

Ears: 

In Dead Apple, Dazai's ears are prominent coz of his changed hair style~~ (still hot, or maybe hotter tho). You can see that Dazai's ears have roughly the same size and shape as Aizawa's!!

Body Physique:

they all seem to have lean, and lanky body figures. they have long legs (Amen) and can probably benchpress a truck despite looking like a French fry. 

Skin colour: 

Chuuya is definitely the palest out of all of them. Though Dazai's still unhealthily pale. I would say Aizawa is the only one of them who has a relatively stable and healthy lifestyle and hence the only one to have a healthy tone to his skin. (not counting the time when he got mummified)

Height: 

Pfft. Chuuya's short - in terms of Japanese male standard too. He's 160cm. Dazai's 181cm. Aizawa's 183cm. I would say Aizawa got Dazai's height genes ne.

Power/Ability/Quirk: 

YES. THE MOST EXCITING/BEST PART HAS ARRIVED!!

OKKK. So both Dazai and Aizawa have erasure abilities - they are able to nullify the powers of others. Dazai does this through contact, but Aizawa's power must have evolved from there and hence activated through sight (tho this gives him dry-eye). We can't tell whose nullification is stronger, mainly because BsD doesn't really have Ability users with mutation powers (e.g. Asui, with frog traits). Aizawa cannot nullify mutation traits, but can nullify what extra boost if gives the user (e.g. Asui will remain a frog but can no longer do what a frog does, which is essentially also her quirk). I think Dazai's power, however, is much more potent (his power got diluted as it passed down the generation, though it has evolved in its range of effect) because there is currently no limitations as to who and what Dazai can nullify, For all we know, it could be anything. 

Earlier, I briefly mentioned Aizawa's eyes when he used his quirk: it turns red. Moreover, when he uses his quirk, he seems to have his own personal gravitational field - how else can his hair and his capture scarf float up? Now, what does that remind you of? Let me tell you: CHUUYA. Chuuya can manipulate gravity, although his ability is wayyyy more potent than that, mainly because he is a vessel for the dark entity called Arahabaki. Now, when Chuuya uses the power of Arahabaki, RED markings will appear on his skin, and he creates plasma-like balls of pure destructive energy, that are also RED. Coincidence? I think not. 

Now, don't get me started on Aizawa's capture scarf....first of all, what does it look like..? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE??? IT FREAKING LOOKS LIKE BANDAGE!!! Guess who else has an obsession over bandages? Dazai fucking Osamu, that's who. Coincidence??? I think not. 

Anyways, powers, quirks, abilities, whatever, each are unique and powerful in their own special way, but they don't define us. What matters also, is how we think.. I strongly believe that Aizawa's stroke of genius comes from Dazai, especially when it comes to teaching his students, or when he found and mastered an unconventional weapon, or when he, a General Studies student, won the Sports Festival at the age of 16 despite having to go against Heroics students when literally Quirkless. Now, his obsesSION (which is borderline legal btw) with RADICAL DECEPTION also comes from Dazai, that sneaky little bastard. Both of them seem to like their mind games wayyy to much. 

Now, we are seriously lucky that Aizawa did not inherit Chuuya's temper - it is truly a menace to behold. Instead, Aizawa got Chuuya's softer genes - the one that cares about the people around him. We cannot deny the fact that Aizawa loves his students (like a dad) and cares for the U.A. staff, and every other person, or cat, out there that needs help. That's why he became a hero after all. Chuuya did indeed care for his underlings. He also cares for Dazai, although Dazai left him, that must left a deep scar. 

What Aizawa got from both of them is his inability to process feelings and emotions. THOSE THREE ARE SERIOUSLY EMOTIONALLY STUNTED WHAT THE HELL GET THEM A COUNSELLOR OR A FUCKING THERAPIST YOU IMBECILES. 

Headcanon #1: Aizawa is the lovechild of Dazai and Chuuya. You can fight me otherwise. 

Welp, that's all for today, I guess, see you soon. Those three does NOT belong to me btw. Anyways, please comment, especially with who you want me to rant/make a headcanon next! 

┊┊┊

┊┊┊ ❁ཻུ۪۪ ━ ❝ 

┊┊┊ ❝O granters of dark disgrace, do not wake me again 

┊┊⋆ for I am no longer human. ❞ 

❀┊

︒✯⋅


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are SPOILERS I repeat SPOILERS. don't want spoilers, don't read this.

Actually, I had wanted to use this headcanon for a fic but just didn't get around to writing it. I guess I should share this idea..? Maybe someone could credit me if they ever want to create a crossover of KnB and Naruto...so let's get started!

If the Generation of Miracles were reincarnated into Naruto:

#1: Uchihas:

Akashi Seijuro his emperor’s eyes could actually be counted as a Genjutsu (especially when used to induce fear and killing intent). If you have read the omake or spinoff or sorts, you would know that Akashi's heterochromia comes from a semi-developed Emperor eye, which exactly like the Sharingan because Sharingan also have stages of development as well. What is pretty similar as well is the TRIGGER for the activation of this "dojutsu". Akashi first developed a bit of it when his mother he loved died, and as he continued to grow up in a stressful and unpleasant household (especially with a military dictator-like father), he has learned to never show his emotions and anything less than perfect is a failure. (this sentiment is also parallel to that in the Uchiha clan)

Bonus: Uchihas also do not show their emotions because they don't know. They are far from being emotionless, in fact a saying was "Uchihas love too much". This is a double edged sword because it could develop into the Curse of Hatred if they ever lose anyone dear to them, but their love also gave them strength to fight for their loved ones. One cannot deny that Akashi doesn't love the Generation of Miracles and his Rakuzan team. In fact, for the entire KnB season of him being an utter asshole was because he was going through Sasuke phase, is all. After that, he will have his redemption arc and everything would be right as raiN!

Kise Ryouta is also an Uchiha, probably Shisui or Obito incarnate because dang, he's the only cheerful one out of the solemn Uchihas. Kise Ryouta is probably a genius, I would say. The first time he activated his Sharingan, it was a Mangekyou: which allows him to copy and memorise everything he sees, just like Kakashi Hatake, who got his Sharingan from Obito. I have nothing much to elaborate here, only that Kise Ryouta is truly a fake face and a pretender. An actor, if you will. He acts cheerful but deep down inside, who knows what hides in there? Probably loneliness, like Obito, who grew up as an orphan and ostracised by the clan. 

#2: Hyuuga:

Actually I thought Akashi should be here because his father is so uptight, like the Hyuuga elders, but hmm his abilities are more suited to be an Uchiha's.

Midorima Shintarou, however, is a CLASSIC example of a Hyuuga (wipes tears dramatically) He is firstly and most importantly, emotionally constipated - exactly like the Hyuugas. Ability-wise, he has great eyesight (the spectacles are negligible, I guess) but still, being able to shoot hoops an entire court away...? Competency at its finest. Hmm, I am slightly hesitant to choose whether he is a Main or Branch family (which is a horrendous system btw, it sucks ass). I would say he resembles Neji the BEST... (honestly, there are so many parallels between those two: pissing off others with their emotional constipation, for one. having an eccentric and loud friend, for two. loves others but doesn't show it, for three. So there.) Hence, Midorima is probably better off in the Branch - oh, another point is that he is the vice-captain in Teiko. Which means he is obedient (ahem to Akashi) but still able to lead and be competent. He is not at the top of hierarchy, but still, has rank. Neji's position as one of the most talented Branch Hyuuga shinobi is probably one Midorima is best suited for as well. 

#3: Nara:

Need I explain this???? Aomine Daiki is a genuis at basektball, no one can deny this. All Naras are smart, but I guess the hereditary line is way more potent. Shikamaru is a league above Shikaku. (I don't think Shikadai can be smarter than my precious baby Shikamaru but let's pretend otherwise). BUTTT a drawback for the Nara is that they are lazy and always in need of a nap. Well, in my opinion, this is where something differs. Most Naras tend to overthink things, and their minds can work at an astounding speed - like a computer going overdrive, they soon will have to shut down and _not think_. This is why they need naps. I mean some of them also have ZERO motivation and hence - laze around. But since they are a clan and live in a place where people are killed for fun, I guess it's not really possible. Aomine Daiki probably needed a nap.? because he is tired, not just _tired_ , but more of tired of life. Being the best and not being motivated is truly a drag. All in all, these characters are _troublesome_ and require lots of character growth!!

#4: Aburame:

I have no idea where to put Kuroko Tetsuya but I figured the best place for him is probably with the Aburame. First off, the Aburame clan is a private and relatively quiet clan. This suits Kuroko perfectly because it is these qualities that allow him to use misdirection. What I find hard is to connect the kikaichu and Kuroko together. But here's my head canon of sorts: since Kuroko seems to be everywhere on the court, ready to pass the ball to his fellow teammates, I think the kikaichu works for him since Aburames always use their kikaichu to scout out enemies and gain awareness of their surroundings. Another detail: Kikaichu always hide under the cloaks of the Aburame because of their sensitivity to light - sounds familiar? *ahem" start quote//I will be the shadow to your light, Kagami-kun/Aomine-kun//endquote. 

Another thing? Kikaichus suck the chakra out of people... It is a subtle and deadly technique that makes the Aburame clan so respected. I think Kuroko completely embodies the Aburame clan's techniques, so this is quite a good fit. 

#5: Uzumaki:

Kagami Taiga is the exact definition of an Uzumaki. The trademark red hair is there too!! Granted, it isn't a really bright and conspicuous shade of red, but _still it was red nonetheless._ Two, his chakra coils and chakra pools( the exact term for this has completely slipped my mind). Anyways, Kagami's insane jumping abilities, ridiculous stamina, headache-inducing bullheadedness and dare I say it, _stupidity_ is a common Uzumaki trait as well. Well, not stupid per se, but definitely slightly dense and worrying. His eating abilities rivals that of Uzumakis (especially when it comes to ramen!!!). - it would have made him into Akmichi if not for his insane metabolism. Oh, just a note - Uzumaki came from Uzushio, a foreign land. Kagami conveniently hails from America *ahem* 

Anyways, Kagami's jumping abilities could be compared to the Uzumaki's skillset in seals. It grants him an extra boost. He is also an absolute monster when it comes to basketball - just like how Uzumakis have ENORMOUS chakra supply and chakra coils as well as some select few who have been chosen to house the Kyuubi. Truly a monster indeed. Oh, another note. Kagami lacks self-preservation. You can tell from hihs interactions with Akashi. Seriously, god damnit. One Naruto is enough. (oh btw, Naruto's suicidal tendencies to challenge every Uchiha he meets (including Itachi, Obito, Sasuke and Madara mind you seems to correspond with Kagami's suicidal tendencies to butt heads with Akashi, whom I have placed into the Uchiha clan: but the only thing missing is Kuroko's place as Aburame but eh.) 

#6: Akimichi:

Murasaki Bara. I really do not need to explain this. But the one and only reason I put him into this category is because he loves food more than anything. Junk food, but still, Chouji has been eating chips since the day I've known him. He may not be as bulky/fat, but the food probably has contributed to his monstrous height. Other than that, his personality is pretty laid-back and chill, except for the time he pushed Akashi to the edge. He is slightly sadistic (he wants to crush people, apparently), but can be cute in his own right. Akimichi may be rotund and appear friendly, but here's something: there's nothing scarier than a motivated Nara, an infuriated Akimichi and a deranged Yamanaka. 

#7: Yamanaka: *bonus*

Momoi Satsuki. Need I explain more? Momoi is made to be in Yamanaka. Her information collection skills are off the charts, her analysis are accurate hundred percent of the time and more often than not, by reading the body posture of each and every player, she can deduce their state (in terms of physical and mental). She will make an intimidating Yamanaka indeed. She'll definitely get to Information or Torture and Interrogation sectors like fish to water. 

Annnnddd I'm done!! For Generation of Miracles, that is. Have a good day, and don't forget to leave a review/comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. should I follow up with a bonus chapter for the team dynamics... (also I have forgotten about the Inuzuka clan.)


End file.
